


Reed900 and Hancon One Shots

by HunterBinx



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I'm trying, M/M, No Smut, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, it will probably be Nines or Conan, not the best at updating, one shots, platonic and romantic hancon, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterBinx/pseuds/HunterBinx
Summary: This is just a bunch of one shots. Angst and fluff mostly. Requests are open. I'm not the best at updating but I'll try. Ask if you want part 2s.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Jacket (Reed900)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom so sorry if characters are ooc

Gavin and Nines were not excited when they were told that they had to show a new detective the ropes. 

They had a good system going and someone else would just mess it up!

"Nines, I don't wanna go to work..." Gavin grumbled, nuzzling the android's chest. 

"I don't either but we can't loose our jobs," Nines responded. 

"But we can just say that Delilah is sick and we have to take care of her," Gavin said. 

"Not this time. We have to show that new-" 

"UUUUUGH!!!" Gavin screeched, causing their cats, Delilah and Magnus to jump. 

Nines got up, dragging Gavin with him.  
  
"If you don't get up now, we won't be able to stop at the café," the android tried to sweeten the deal. 

"Fine fine," Gavin said, "But you're driving, toaster." 

Nines rolled his eyes at the nickname. 

They both got up and got dressed. Nines putting on his usual formal shirt and white leather jacket with black jeans while Gavin put on a grey T-shirt that read 'MOVE I'M GAY' in rainbow lettering and some ratted jeans. 

"You should really wash those," Nines commented. 

"You should really wash that mouth," Gavin shot back. 

Nines rolled his eyes. 

"Seriously though, putting blood in your mouth is weird," Gavin said. 

Nines just tossed Gavin his usual hoodie. 

"Feed the cats will ya." 

"Only if water them." 

The android tossed the empty water bowl to Gavin to fill up while he filled the food bowls with cat food. 

Magnus jumped from the counter to Nines's shoulders, nuzzling happily. 

Nines just smiles and set him down, knowing he could cuddle the cat when they got home.

With that, they walked out to the car, Nines getting into the driver's seat. 

He drove them down to the DPD and saw another car parked in their usual spot. Sighing, he parked next to it. 

"What asshole parked in our spot!?" Gavin exclaimed, looking at the car. 

"I don't know," Nines said. 

"Can't you run the plates?" the detective asked. 

"Not if it isn't urgent," the android told him, giving him the 'you already know this' look. 

"Just this once?" 

"No." 

The first thing they saw when they got past the reception desk was someone lounging in Nines's desk chair, feet up on his   
pristinely ordered desk. 

"Hey! Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Gavin shouted at him immediately, "I'm the only one that's allowed to mess up Nine's desk!" 

The other officers hid their chuckles. 

"The names Johnny Arnold. Detective Johnny Arnold," the man said, winking at Gavin.

Gavin looked him up and down before rolling his eyes and shoving him out of the chair. 

"Gavin, good impressions," Nines said, giving him a thankful yet warning look. 

"Whatever," Gavin said with an eye roll. 

"I do suggest getting your own chair and temporary desk Detective Arnold," Nines said, tidying his desk. 

Everyone at the station knew that this would be the new detective's only strike with taking Nines's spot and messing with his desk. 

"Sure sure," the new guy said, "Why were you guys late?" 

"We were exactly on time. you were simply early," Nines said. 

"No, you guys were-" 

"The clock on Nines desk is 5 minutes fast like most of Nines's clocks," Connor called from his own desk, not looking up from his work.

"Oh." 

"Wait, you didn't tell me your clock was fast!" Gavin exclaimed. 

"Of course I didn't. How else would we get to crime scenes on time?" 

"My good sense of time!" 

"you cannot rely on something that doesn't exist Gavin," Nines said. 

"Hey!" Gavin exclaimed.

"Speaking of crime scenes, Folwer just emailed us. Crime involving a murdered android at a hotel," Nines said, getting up. 

"Fine, but we're stopping for coffee on the way there since we didn't get any on the way here," Gavin said. 

Sure enough, on the way to the hotel, Nines pulled up at a drive through and orders Gavin's favorite drink. 

Gavin took it happily and started drinking it. 

"Are we seriously allowed to bring coffee to a crime scene?" Johnny asked. 

"You aren't. I am," Gavin said, chilling. 

"Why not?" 

"No one likes seeing Gavin without his coffee," Nines said. 

"I see," Johnny said. 

When they got to the hotel, they traveled up to the third floor. Room 364.  
  
They passed under the police tape and into the crime scene. 

Not only was there thirium everywhere, but there was lots of human blood as well. 

"Killer must have gotten away," Johnny said. 

"No shit Sherlock," Gavin said with an eye roll. 

Nines looked over the horribly battered android, scanning it. 

It was an AF300 with it's thirium pump laying beside it.

Nines went over to the window, seeing a bloody hand print on the sill. 

He knelt down and got a bit o the blood on his fingers. 

Gavin groaned and looked away as Nines put the blood in his mouth. 

"Ew!" the new detective exclaimed. 

"That's how he does on the spot blood analyses. You have nothing to complain about," Gavin said. 

"Belongs to Mike Jameson. Lives at 2876 Parylys Street," Nines said. 

"Let's go bring him in then!" the new detective exclaimed. 

"We are. Chill," Gavin said. 

They went to the guys house and arrested him easily before being back to heir desks, Nines filling out the papers for the case.

"Sooo, got anyone at home?" Johnny asked Gavin, leaning on his desk and sitting a bit too close to comfort. 

"Yep," Gavin said, playing Temple Run on his phone. 

"Who?" 

"None of your business." 

"Well, if they aren't home tonight, wanna stop by my place? I've got some whiskey in the cooler~" 

"Don't flirt with me," Gavin said simply before getting up, surprisingly calm about this. 

He went to the break room for coffee, brushing Nines's shoulder to inform him that he was headed there. 

After about 10 minutes, Gavin came and back and Nines was done with the report. 

Gavin plopped down in Nines's lap, sipping his coffee. 

Nines just wrapped an arm around his waist to make sure he didn't slip off and accidentally hurt himself.

A few people walked past every now and then, teasing them about having to train a newbie. 

No one was teasing Hank and Connor, who also had a newbie that came in late. 

that could possibly be that there was already so much tension and the guy sat super close to Connor.

Nines definitely took notice of this and his protectiveness for his brother kicked in. 

He picked up a note pad and in black marker, wrote 'Try anything and you're dead'. 

He them rumpled it up in a tight ball and threw it, hitting the guy right in the eye. 

"Ow!" the newbie had exclaimed but picking up and uncrumpling the ball. 

He went pale after reading what it said and immediately scooted away. 

Hank, who saw the whole think, nodded to Nines as a thanks and Nines just nodded back. 

The day went on with Johnny still flirting with Gavin and Gavin still ignoring him or turning him down. When it was time to go, Gavin was then first to get up. 

Nines was right behind him. 

Just before they left, Nines pulled the rolling chair out from beneath the man. 

"Thank god! I hate that guy!" Gavin grumbled in the car, "You should have just kissed me to keep him away." 

"That would be quite unprofessional," Nines said, "But I have something we can do instead." 

When they got home, they changed and went to the bed, cuddling, the cats joining them. 

"I'll tell you my idea in the morning," Nines said, petting Gavin's hair gently. 

"Mkay," Gavin mumbled sleepily before falling asleep in the arms of his lover. 

The next morning was much like the first but instead of tossing Gavin his usual hoodie, Nines tossed him his old jacket that had his model number on it. 

"Why- Oooooooh!" Gavin exclaimed, smiling a bit and putting it on. 

It was quite big but Gavin didn't exactly care. It smelled like Nines and basically had Nines name written all over it. 

Plus, if he wanted to change, he had a spare hoodie he kept at the station anyway. 

They got to the station at the same time, Johnny sitting at his desk far too casually. 

He looked over and was quite surprised to see Gavin wearing what was clearly Nines's jacket. 

Connor and Hank saw this as well and just shrugged, knowing Nines was possessive when he needed to be. 

There were no new cases that day but there were lots of flirt from Johnny in the first hour.

After the first hour, Gavin got up to go to the break room. Nines stood up with him.   
"Wanna come with?" Gavin asked. 

"Sure," Nines said. 

They headed to the break room and Nines made Gavin some coffee. 

"I don't know why he's still flirting with me," Gavin said, taking a sip, "Uuuugh, I need to go take a smoke." 

"That-" 

"Will kill me. I know." 

Nines sighed. 

"I have a better idea but it's a surprise," he said. 

"Mkay," Gavin said, chugging the rest of his coffee. 

They headed back to the desks. Before Gavin could walk around to get to his own desk, Nines pinned him against his own and kissed him. 

Gavin was surprised as this was far from professional, but he kissed back.

Johnny was shocked.

They kissed for a few more minutes, Fowler having brushed it off, before breaking apart.

Gavin chuckled, "Far cry from Mr. Professional isn't it." 

"Oh hush," Nines said. 

"Make me," Gavin teased. 

Nines just kissed him once again, this time much quicker, and sat down. 

"A robot? Really? You could do so much better," Johnny said. 

"Suuuuure," Gavin said. 

"I mean, wouldn't you rather date a living, feeling, human being than an emotionless machine?" 

The office went silent aside from the sound of chairs rolling as Hank and Gavin shot to their feet. 

Gavin had Johnny thrown to the ground within a second. 

"You wanna say that again bitch?! You wanna fuckin' go?!!" 

Conner held Hank back, kissing his cheek and whispering in his ear that violence wasn't the answer. 

Nines let Gavin shout at the newbie but pulled him back before he could start kicking him. 

"Say that ever again and I won't hesitate to break your neck," Nines said down to Johnny. 

The man was thoroughly terrified. 

When they went home that day, they ended up making out on the couch for at least three hour and the cats were happy that Gavin was happy again.


	2. Tired (Reed900)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Nines are dedicated to their work. Some times a little too dedicated.

"Answer me damnit!" 

"Is there a reason why he's so worked up?" Hank asked from behind the glass of the interrogation room, watching Gavin loose his shit at the suspect who hadn't said a word. 

"He hasn't slept in 6 days," Nines said, sipping some battery increasing thirium from a mug.

"Why?" Connor asked.

"Case."

It was obvious that the duo had been working very hard on this case. 

"Let's get him out of there," Hank said with a sigh, standing up.

Nines just walked into the interrogation room, threw the smaller man over his shoulder, and walked back to their desks. 

"Put me down you-" 

"Now don't say anything you're gonna regret," the android said before taking another sip from his mug. 

"I'm not gonna regret anything!" Gavin shouted.

Everyone's attention turned to them in an instant. 

"What the fuck are you looking at?!" Gavin snapped at them. 

They all went back to doing their work, keeping their heads down.

Nines set down his mug and set Gavin down as well, the man still angrily mumbling.

This went on for a few minutes before it slowed to a stop. 

It took a minute for people to notice but when they did, they looked over and saw the partner laying on the floor, Gavin asleep on Nines's chest while the android was in stasis to charge his battery. 

When Connor and Hank came out of the interrogation room, they were immediately shushed by Tina and Chris, who pointed at the sleeping detectives. 

Hank took a picture and headed off to the printer while Connor went over to their desks and filed the case. 

After about an hour, people started leaving, tiptoeing around the still sleeping Gavin and Nines. 

When Gavin woke up, it was to people talking as they entered the DPD. 

His first instinct was to shout at them to shut up, but then he realized where he was.

He looked down and saw Nines's calm face since he was in stasis and also felt his arm around his waist. 

He blushed and, since he was still a bit too tired to function, laid back down and cuddled into his partner. 

This woke Nines up, who immediately checked and saw his battery was full and everything was back in good working order.

He also saw Gavin cuddled into his side and resisted the urge to chuckle. 

The people who had entered were Chris and Tina so he knew he could embarrass Gavin a little bit.

So, he scooped up his friend and stood up, heading to the break room. 

"Noooooooo," Gavin mumbled. 

"We have to get up and submit our information for the case," Nines said, making him coffee. 

"No, you're comfortable and I'm not done sleeping." 

"We've slept for the past 10 hours. I believe that's enough for now." 

"Fuck you Tincan." 

"You wish," Nines handed Gavin the coffee and set him down at the table.

It was gonna be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet


	3. Past (Reed900 and Hancon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin, Conan, Hank, and Connor are set to the past and Gavin's past self it a huge asshole. 
> 
> Sorry if this doesn't make much sense....

Gavin hated being partnered up with an android. 

He felt like it was trying to take over his job so he did his best to push it away.

This went on for about a month until it happened. 

While both Nines and Gavin were home, they heard the lock click open and the door opened. 

"God, this day was too fucking long!" they heard the exasperated voice of.... Gavin?

Nines looked over at the detective, confused.

Gavin stood up, grabbing his gun from the coffee table. 

"I know," Nines heard his own voice say. 

The two detectives turned the corner and pulled their guns up. 

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Gavin exclaimed, seeing two almost exact copies of themselves standing just inside the door. 

The other Gavin and Nines looked at each other, looks of confusion on their faces. 

"What the actual fuck," the Nines in the doorway said.

"You sound like a child when you swear," the Gavin next to him said. 

"Shut up." 

"Make me." 

"Not right now," the Nines said. 

"Who are you and how did you get into my apartment?!" the first Gavin exclaimed. 

"Keys obviously," the Nines beside him said, gesturing to the key ring in the other him's hand. 

"Shut up Junkyard, I asked them not you!" 

The Gavin in the doorway seemed shocked. 

"I see our problem," the Nines without the gun said, "We might want to find Hank and Connor before they run into themselves as well." 

"I see our problem too, people broke into our apartment and are pretending to be us for some sick prank. I bet you 20 bucks this is Eli's fault," the Gavin beside him said. 

"No, the date is April 14, 2039. I believe it's due to the taxi we all took back into the city," the Nines said. 

"That makes no sense." 

"I know." 

"Just put your goddamn hands up! I'm sick and tired of you android freaks!" the Gavin with the gun said, pointing his gun between the two. 

He glanced over his shoulder at Nines. 

"You gonna help or what?!" 

"They aren't lying so there's no reason to shoot them. And only that one is an android," he pointed at the other him, "The other has the exact same recognition as you." 

"At least I had some reason in my youth," the Nines in the doorway said, receiving a playful elbow to his would be ribs. 

Just then, that Gavin's phone rang, both of the men checking their phones. 

The one in the doorway picked it up, "What." 

There was some shouting from the other end and a little chuckle from Nines. 

"Yeah yeah. Meet you at your place or whatever," the detective said, hanging up. 

"Well, they're doing better than we are," Nines said before turning back to their younger selves, "We can explain much better at the luietenant's house." 

"And how are we supposed to know where that is?" the younger Gavin asked. 

Both Nines recited Hank's address in unison if practically the same tone. 

"We can take my car," the older Gavin said, turning out the door. 

"It's the same car-" his younger self tried. 

"But mine doesn't smell like shit." 

Older Nines elbowed him a little. 

They got into the older Gavin's car, the younger versions not saying a word and ignoring each other. 

They pulled up in Hank's driveway ad got out of the car. 

Sumo barked as they entered the house. 

"Okay, now we don't know which ones are which..." Hank said. 

Older Nines lace his fingers with older Gavin's and held up their hands. 

"Noted." 

"Why are you holding its hand, that's gross!" the younger Gavin exclaimed.

Older Gavin bristled and held Nines's hand tighter. 

"Don't do anything rash," his Nines's said. 

"I know, I know." 

"So, um, how are we going to tell the difference?" the younger Connor asked, confused.

"For you and Hank, your older selves are the ones wearing the rings," older Nines said simply. 

"Then Gavin is wearing his ring and Conan I guess just isn't wearing his uniform," older Connor said. 

"What ring?" younger Gavin asked. 

His older self waved his hand in his younger's face, showing off an obvious engagement ring. 

"This ring!" 

"And who the fuck is Conan?" the younger Hank asked. 

"I am," the older Nines said, "That's my actual name, not that anyone asked." 

"Whatever," younger Gavin scoffed. 

"God, you're just the worst, aren't you," older Gavin said, earning another elbowing from Conan. 

"Anyway! How the hell did we get here?!" older Hank exclaimed. 

"I believe it was the taxi we took back to the city," Conan said. 

"How?" 

"I don't know."

"Well, perhaps it will be best for you all to help with this case then," Nines said, taking out a file "Since you have already solved it once." 

Conan looked at it. 

"I've never seen this case in my life," he said, confused. 

Gavin looked at it as well. 

"Huh." 

"Perhaps that's why we're here?" older Connor said. 

"Perhaps," Conan agreed. 

"How about we get some sleep before working out asses off," older Gavin groaned. 

"There are only two spare rooms among us," younger Connor said. 

"And?" older Hank asked. 

"Those two have been sharing a room for like 2 years now," older Gavin said, waving a hand dismissably at the older Hank and Connor, "No biggie."

"I think I'd be more concerned about you two sharing a room," Older Connor said, "You do have a history of being rather loud." 

"We do not!" Gavin exclaimed. 

"Mmmmhm." 

"No need to lie Gav," older Nines said, "but I do agree that we should all get some rest." 

After a bit of arguing, they agreed that the older Nines and Gavin would stay in the spare room at the apartment while the older Connor and Hank would sleep in the spare room at the house. 

Younger Gavin grumbled about having to share a room with Nines for the night. 

"I'll just stay on the couch," the younger android snapped when he got out of the car. 

"Good."

They all separated to their rooms for the night. 

"I was such an asshole to you," Gavin said to Conan.

"But you got over it," Conan said, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close. 

"That doesn't really help." 

"You're a better person now. It's okay," Conan assured, kissing him. 

It was quiet for a few seconds as they kissed. 

"Are you sure?" Gavin said, pausing the kiss. 

"I'm absolutely certain," Conan promised. 

With that, they laid down to sleep. 

The next morning, Conan made a quick breakfast, making sure to make the coffee last so it was still warm. 

His Gavin entered the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his forehead against Conan's back and humming a little. 

"Good morning," the taller greeted. 

"Mornin'," Gavin muttered, "Dreams are weird. I had this one where we were forced into the past and I was forced to watch my younger self hurt you a lot." 

"Not a dream," Conan said. 

"Fuck." 

A loud alarm went off from the younger Gavin's room. 

"I hated that alarm," older Gavin said. 

Nines got up from the couch, making sure none of his limbs were damaged by sleeping on the uncomfortable couch. 

The two younger walked into the kitchen and saw their older selves. 

Nines was just a little uncomfortable but younger Gavin just had to express himself.

"That's never gonna happen. Disgusting," he said. 

"Shut the fuck up and deal with it. This is gonna happen and it's great," older Gavin said, trying not to punch his younger self, especially not this eearly in the morning. 

Conan handed him his coffee and he took it still leaning against the android's back. 

"You know you're going to have to move right?" Conan asked. 

"I'm not moving ever," older Gavin said, sounding entirely serious. 

Conan just tossed him over his shoulder, somehow not spilling the other's coffee. 

"Do you have yours?" Gavin asked, sticking his head somewhat under Conan's arm to look him in the face. 

"Nope." 

"Good to know. I'll have to warn the other two that I've got a grumpy tincan," Gavin said, sipping his coffee like this was a common accurance. 

"Stupid androids," younger Gavin muttered from the kitchen while taking a bit of food. 

Older Gavin could see the tiredness in Nines's stormy grey eyes which were very different from his Conan's electric blue ones.

"Hey, you take my younger self and I'll take yours?" Gavin asked, hoping Conan could knock some sense into him. 

"Sure." 

Conan put Gavin down and went to the kitchen while Gavin sat with Nines. 

"You can stand up to him you know," Gavin said casually. 

"I am simply a machine detective-" 

"Bullshit. You have feeling too. Don't hide it. He's a dick and you're allowed to knock some sense into him," Gavin said, "And being hurt by what he says is okay too." 

"I'm not hurt by him," Nines said, LED flashing red before going back to blue.

"Playing with your LED settings isn't helping your case." 

Meanwhile, Conan, sat younger Gavin forcefully at the table. 

"Are you done being an asshole?" he asked. 

"Don't act like you know me! You're just a fucking machine that's supposed to serve humans! Not a person!" younger Gavin exclaimed. 

"You're just saying that because you don't want to admit that Elijah made another form of life," Conan said casually.

"I am not!" 

"Then why do you think that? Why do you push him away? He's not going anywhere so get used to him," Conan said. 

"I said don't act like a person!" Gavin exclaimed. 

Conan put his hands on the table and looked at him. 

"I am deviant. You can't command me. Now sit down." 

Older Gavin jumped as a gunshot sounded from the kitchen. 

He and Nines ran in, seeing Conan and younger Gavin wrestling for a pistol. 

Younger Gavin finally got his hands on it but didn't have aim as the trigger was pulled. 

"Fuck!" Older Gavin exclaimed as he was shot in the arm. 

Conan knocked the gun across the room before running over to him. 

The bullet was still embedded deep in Gavin's arm. 

Conan scooped him up and headed to the bathroom, placing him in the bathtub. 

Younger Gavin and Nines stood in the door. 

Conan talked the older Gavin through everything he was doing, the other man nodding along and holding back tears and little cries of pain. 

When it was all patched up Conan moved him to the spare bedroom to rest, being very gentle.

Younger Gavin was shocked at how gentle Conan was with his future self. 

He wasn't expecting it. He expected the cold, silent approach. 

"What the fuck is up with you!?" Conan whisper yelled at the younger Gavin when the door to the spare room was closed. 

"It wasn't my fault!" the other yelled, only to be quickly shushed. 

"It was a mistake but you still have to take responsibly for it," Conan said. 

It was clear that he was fiercely protective of older Gavin. 

There was a knock on the door. 

"Shit," Conan said, going and opening it. 

Sure enough, it was the Hanks and Connors. 

"Stay quiet, Gav is asleep," he said. 

"Shouldn't he be up by now?" Younger Hank said before seeing the blood on the floor. 

"What happened?" Older Hank asked, noticing as well. 

"Little gun mishap. I bandaged him up already," Conan assured. 

"Are you sure you don't want Chloe to come over and take a look at him just in case?" Older Connor asked. 

"Yes," Conan said. 

In the kitchen, Nines and younger Gavin spoke somewhat quietly. 

When listening in, they heard snippets.

"Why does it matter?" 

"I don't care!" 

"You can't just do that. You have to deal with it." 

"Well what do you want me to do then?!"

"Not pretend I don't exist until you need something!" 

"What, are you in love with me or something?!" 

They saw the door of the kitchen open and Nines stormed out. 

"Get back here!" Gavin yelled. 

Conan saw time freeze and the red wall appear in front of his younger self. 

He saw it shatter after a few good hits and his younger self leave the apartment. 

What he hadn't expected was for it to start snowing. 

Nines ignored the warnings about the temperature of his biocomponents and trekked on, not having a specific destination in mind. 

"Go get him before he freezes," Conan told Gavin before hearing the older groan from the spare room. 

He opened the door to the room and saw Gavin sit up drowsily. 

"How are you feeling?" Conan asked. 

"Like I want to chop off my arm. Where are the other two?" 

"Got in a fight, Nines stormed off, I sent little you after him," Conan summed up. 

"Mkay," Gavin said. 

With Younger Gavin and Nines, the man had caught up to the android, noticing he was much slower now. 

'Why am I so concerned for him?' he wondered to himself as he threw his jacket over Nines's shoulders. 

His hand brushed the side of the others face in doing so and was shocked at his cold it was. 

That's when it really hit him. 

It's cold enough to see his breath clearly and the android was made of metal, which get cold easily. 

"Shit, we've gotta get you somewhere warm," Gavin said, looking for anywhere that would allow androids in. 

No where within the direct vicinity. 

"Come on. Let's head back," he said, leading the freezing android back to the apartment complex. 

By the time they got there, Nines was seeing too many error messages to block out. 

Gavin tossed him over his shoulder and ran up the stairs to the third floor apartment. 

"Uh oh," older Connor said. 

"God, you're heavy," Gavin said, panting. 

With some help from Conan and the Connors, they were able to warm up Nines to the point where his battery just had to recharge. 

Gavin didn't know why he was pacing behind the couch that the android was charging on. It wasn't like he cared about the piece of tin! He just didn't want to get yelled at by Conan again. 

Right?

After several hours, Nines was charged enough to wake up. 

They immediately started working on the case. 

After several more hours, they concluded that it was the brother that had killed his mother and sister for the inheritance. 

It was a minute detail that really brought it to light. 

"Well, hopefully that's all we have to do. I want to go home," older Gavin said.

Someone appeared behind them. 

"You can go now. All you've gotta do is leave and come back in," they said before disappearing. 

"Okay then," Hank said. 

"Treat him well or I will break your neck," older Gavin told his younger self. 

With that, they all left.

Gavin and Conan closed the door and opened it again to find it empty. 

"Finally!" Gavin exclaimed.

"Hey, your arm is healed," Conan pointed out. 

"Good," Gavin pulled Conan inside, kissing him. 

Connor and Hank got home and were just happy to cuddle up with Sumo and a good movie.

So, all in all, it could have been worse.


	4. Frozen (Hancon and Reed900)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police department gets snowed in and the power goes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank is oblivious in this one lol

No one had really noticed until the power went out. 

The station went dark aside from the white light coming from the windows, computers turning off and heaters stopping. 

"What the hell?!" Gavin exclaimed, having almost beat his Galiga record. 

"It appears the power has gone out due to the storm," Nines said, looking around.

"What storm?" 

"The one that started around 3 pm," Nines said, getting up. 

"Then let's go home," Gavin said, going to the door.

He found it wouldn't move, being to covered in snow and ice.

"Well great." 

"We should find ways to trap heat before it all escapes and everyone freezes," Connor said, getting up to look for a way to do so. 

"Some people get the emergency blankets from the storage closets and others start closing windows and doors. We'll trap all the heat here in the bullpen," Nines said. 

People ran to start doing just that, the temperature already dropping. 

Connor turned to others who weren't going to do those tasks.

"Start running the water, we'll need it if this lasts long.

The remaining people did.

Nines and Connor went to any androids left on charging stations and took them off, getting them out of charging mode.

Everyone met up in the bullpen again.

"Now, when we have everyone in here, we'll cover the doors with a blanket each to conserve more heat," Nines said. 

They did that as well.

"Now what?" Chris asked. 

"We wait," Connor said, sitting on the edge of Hank's desk while the other detective sat in his chair. 

Gavin picked up his phone and went on Netflix. 

A few people gathered around and he conceded, allowing them to gather around and all watch Voltron: Legendary Defenders. 

Nines rigged up a projector system and set Gavin's phone in it, making it so not everyone was so close to the person who didn't like people. 

The temperature of the room started to drop.

"The condensation of the windows is causing the cold to seep in," Connor said when people mumbled about it.

Connor and Hank had been chatting as other watched the show or did other things. 

"So, have you two hooked up yet?" Gavin asked, asking the question everyone wanted to ask. 

Hank choked on his, now lukewarm, coffee and Connor blushed blue.

"No! Why the hell would you think that?!" Hank exclaimed. 

After a few moments of complete silence, Nines spoke up. 

"You oblivious fuck."

A few people snickered or outright laughed. 

Hearing Nines swear was often like hearing a toddler swear.

Gavin got up and patted Connor's shoulder sympathetically, making the android hide his face in his hands, embarrassed. 

Hank was quite surprised. 

Tina went over and hugged Connor a little, making him laugh a little. 

"Dude, how could you ignore this little puppy's feelings for so long?" she asked Hank. 

Connor blushed a darker blue. 

"I'm taking custody!" the short woman exclaimed. 

"Actually, custody would probably go to Nines," Chris pointed out.

Nines went over and threw his brother over his shoulder, causing the shorter to yelp and clutch Nines's jacket for fear of being dropped. 

Hank was surprised at just how blue Connor's face was from blushing.

"Nines! Put me down!" Connor squeaked. 

"Nope! I've taken custody!" 

"Conan!" Connor exclaimed.

Nines set him down at the mention of his real name, which wasn't said much. He had nothing against it but he knew Connor was being quite serious when he used it.

"How about we do karaoke while Hank tries to figure out what just happened?" one of their coworkers asked. 

Everyone agreed and went on YouTube and found some karaoke. 

The half hour was filled with loud singing and little solos. 

Gavin learned that Nines sounded like Caleb Hyles while singing, which he found extremely hot. 

Hank found Connor singing I'm Still Here very attractive as well. 

The karaoke stopped when Gavin's phone battery got to 10%. 

Tina started playing music from Spotify off her phone. 

It was just loud enough to be some good background music.

Hank and Connor had a bit of an awkward conversation.

A few officers mentioned having to use the bathroom and they started having people zip to the bathrooms in groups of twos. 

When everyone who needed to go for the time being went, the room was quite a few degrees colder and dropping faster. 

"Guess the prep only keeps us warm for so long," Gavin said. 

"It's better than nothing," Nines told him. 

"I know." 

After another hour of waiting and people still running to the bathroom to use it and sometimes the breakroom for food, the room was around 25 degrees Fahrenheit. 

Many officers huddled for warmth. 

Connor and Nines had done their best to keep the androids included in these huddle groups so their thirium didn't freeze and they didn't shut down. 

Connor was now curled up in Hank's lap, the man had his jacket wrapped around them both. 

Gavin was using a battery pack to keep his phone alive while leaning against Nines. 

It wasn't until the first android went into stasis because of the cold that the severity really set in. 

Hank held Connor a bit closer, letting him press his cold face into the side of Hank's warm neck.

Gavin let Tina and Chris join his and Nines's little cuddle pile. 

"I'm sure the storm won't last much longer," Nines lied. 

He'd been keeping an eye on the forecast and it was going to take at least another 4 hours until the storm lightened up enough to get power back on. 

"Mhm," Connor hummed, trying to strengthen Nines's bluff. 

"Whatever, I just wanna go check on the cats," Gavin muttered. 

Nines heard him and was immediately worried about the feline children as well. 

"I'm sure they'll be fine." 

"Sumo must be cold too," Connor added. 

"He's a big enough dog that he'll last," Tina said. 

"You haven't seen him on walks. He doesn't want to stay out there more than 10 minutes in cold weather," Hank said. 

"Hey Anderson, still got your desk whiskey?" a coworker asked. 

"Nah, all the booze is at home," Hank said. 

Connor had been the one to convince him to remove the alcohol from his bottom drawer and it was better that way.

"God, I need a smoke!" Gavin whined. 

"It's-" Nines and Connor were quickly interrupted.

"Not healthy. Yeah yeah." 

20 more minutes and the extra blankets were brought out. 

2 more androids had shut down so now it was just Nines, Connor, and a rescue android that weren't in stasis.

"How much longer is this storm gonna last?" Chris asked. 

"4 hours from what we know now," Connor said, the words slipping out since his filters were shutting down to save energy.

This caused an uproar of groans and exclamations.

"Could be longer or shorter," Nines said.

"Let's hope it's shorter," Gavin said.

"You doing okay over there Connor?" Nines called over, his internal communications not wanting to work. 

"Some of my sensors and things are acting up but I believe that's all," Connor admitted. 

The humans could now see their breaths coming from their mouths in puffs. 

Gavin grumbled something and got up, grabbing a metal trashcan from one corner of the room.

"Anyone got any old paperwork?" 

People started grabbing their papers.

"Lighting a fire isn't a good idea in a not well ventilated area," Connor said, everyone hearing.

"Inhaling enough smoke will kill you," Nines agreed.

"Party poopers," Gavin muttered, plopping back down next to Nines. 

"We just don't want you to suffocate yourselves." 

The room was silent for a few minutes besides the sound of hands rubbing together and people shuffling closer to other people.

"Connor?" Hank called when he noticed the android in his lap hadn't moved in a few seconds. 

He noticed his LED spun a dull red. 

"Keep his memory module warm," Nines told Hank.

"And where the fuck is that?" 

"The back of his neck." 

Hank made sure to keep that especially warm.

It was about another half hour before Nines went into stasis as well. 

Gavin laid him on the ground gently, keeping his head in his lap. 

The officers tried to make some small talk but most of the topics ended up being pretty depressing. 

Gavin was able to steer them to a place where they all talked about their favorite cases. 

A few laughs were exchanged and this led to more light hearted topics.

They were all surprised when the lights flickered on around 4 hours after they had gone out.

The android had been in stasis for about 2 of them. 

Hank went quickly to the break room to see if the electric fireplace was working, wanting to warm up Connor. 

The androids that needed charging were placed in the charging stations and the humans got warm drinks form the breakrooms.

Nines was the first android to wake up, having been laid by Gavin's little heater that he kept under the desk.

"The storm should pass in another hour or so," he said. 

A bit of a cheer went up and Gavin helped Nines to his feet. 

They went to the break room to get the android some warm thirium and Nines was surprised to see Hank sitting with Connor, who was still in stasis, by the electric fire place.

"You have custody back for now," Nines said, mostly joking.

"Good," Hank said.

Connor shifted a bit.

"About time," Gavin said, handing Nines some thirium.

"Is this pay back for all the coffee I give you?" 

"Maybe," Gavin said. 

Hank ran a hand through Connors hair, which was cold but fluffy.

The android hummed and leaned into it.

"Hey," Hank greeted.

"Hello," Connor said before his internal clock notified him of how long he'd been out, making him bolt up, "It's been 2 and a half hours?!" 

"Yep," Hank said, handing him some thirium in a mug.

Connor took it and took a sip, kinda like a toddler with warm hot cocoa.

"The plows aren't supposed to come around for another hour and a half," he said.

"So we're still stuck?" 

"Yep."

After Connor finished the thirium, Hank pulled him over and kissed him.

The station rang out with whoops and applause. 

"Finally!"

The kiss went on for longer than expected. 

"Get a room!" Gavin exclaimed.

The two broke apart blushing. 

"Don't make me split you two up partner wise," Fowler said.

The rule was that if two officers were in a romantic relationship they could not be partners. 

"Yes Captain," Connor said for the two of them. 

"Now it's Gavin and Nines's turn," Tina said, pulling out her phone.

Gavin tried to protest but Nines just chuckled and kissed him quickly.

"Hey!" Gavin exclaimed, pulling him back in for a longer kiss. 

They ended up in a dip position, Nines holding up Gavin. 

There was another round of cheers. 

Tina, who was getting this all on camera, sent it to a contact she'd gotten from Gavin's phone.

Elijah Kamski.

Elijah laughed at this and texted Gavin.

When the two pulled apart, Gavin felt his phone buzz and checked it.

'Glad you enjoy the RK900 model~'

"Tina!" Gavin exclaimed. 

"What?!" 

Gavin chased her around the station. 

Nines sighed and sipped more thirium.

"How do you deal with him?" Connor asked.

"I don't." 

A few people chuckled.

"Enough fooling around! Back to work!" Folwer ordered, startling everyone back to their desks. 

Hank and Connor finished filing their last case and Gavin and Nines continued searching for one.

An hour and a half later, the street had been plowed. 

Now, they just had to find a way out of the police station.

After managing to pry the windows open, a few officers went out with shovels to try and get to the doors.

Connor eventually went out to give it a try, having taken Hank's coat.

Nines went to help as well. 

Together, the were able to clear the path to the road.

Luckily, the cars were somewhat easier to dig out.

Anyone with pets just ran home, hoping their animals were okay.

Quite a few fish were dead that day.

Sumo tackled Connor and Hank when they got home, happy to his his people back.

Gavin and Nines's cats climbed on them, having huddled together to stay warm.

"There's my babies! You poor little beans probably almost became kitty sickles!" Gavin said to the cat, babying them.

Nines chuckled at how the cats brought down Gavin's asshole front. 

Nines held one cat in his arms while another laid around his neck.

All five of them were happy to have their people home.


	5. Switched (Reed900 and Hancon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is also a separate book and I'm just tossing it in here to see what happens.  
> There are probably some spelling errors and I'm sorry but I don't want to go back and do everything again.  
> TW: Kidnapping

It was easy to tell that two pairs of detectives were very very close.

Hank and Connor had those looks that they gave each other.

Gavin didn't have half as much banter with anyone else in the force as he did with Nines.

Not to mention the amount of clothes sharing that they did. 

Fowler noticed this and knew he had to do something before one of his superiors did. 

"Fowler wants us in his office," Nines told Gavin when he came in. 

"Uuuuuugh! What does that old bastard want now?" Gavin groaned, getting up.

They walked into Fowler's office and notice Hank and Connor doing the same. 

"Sit down," he told them. 

The four looked at the two chairs in front of the desk and back at the captain. 

They saw that he was not budging so Hank and Gavin sat down, knowing they were in there most and had truly earned the chairs. 

"I'm just gonna cut to the chase," he said, "You're all being reassigned." 

They were all a little confused. 

"To where?" Connor asked. 

"Reed, Connor, you're being moved to the outer station." 

"You could have just said we're all-"

"No, Hank, you and Nines will be partnering up here," Fowler told him.

"I'm not going anywhere! Especially not with him!" Gavin shouted, bolting up and pointing at Connor. 

"No way in hell!" Hank shouted, standing up as well. 

Connor and Nines made eye contact and quickly but gently, in Connor's case, pushed their partners back into the chairs. 

"Captain, this is illogical," Nines started, ready to try to win with reason. 

"It will interupt the work flow of the whole force," Connor added.

"It's already been concidered and you two will be transfered by tomorrow," Fowler said, leaving no more room for argument before kicking them out of his office. 

"What the actual fuck!" Gavin shouted, storming back to his and Nines's desks. 

"Why on earth..." Connor mumbled as he walked back to his and Hank's desks. 

"We can just ignore him," Hank said, sitting in his chair, "There's no way they'd actually split us up." 

"I didn't see any signs of alchohal or drug use as he spoke so he must be serious," Nines said. 

"I've worked here for 10 years, I'm not leaving because the stupid captain thinks its better or something," Gavin said, seething. 

Connor sat on the edge of Hank's desk, putting his hand on top of the Luitenant's.

"Hank, he was being serious..." he said softly.

"I'm not letting you get tken away from me, Connor." 

"And I don't want to go but we have to unless we want to loose our jobs." 

Hank knew he was right and neither or them could afford to loose their jobs right now. 

With Hank's reputation and very small amount of people hiring androids, they had no choice.

"We'll still see each other at home..." Connor tried. 

"I know."

After a while, some people were sent to check on Connor and Gavin to see if they'd started packing their desks yet. 

Connor had started and wasn't quite done yet and Gavin hadn't put a single thing away. 

When the messanger came up and told him to start packing, Gavin knew that Fowler was dead serious. 

He sighed and started packing up, never stopping his grumbling.

The entire station was shocked.

They were loosing two of their best officers. 

When the day ended and people were starting to leave, Tina ran up to Gavin and hugged him. 

"I'll miss you," she said.

"I'll miss you too, T. Still wanna meet up for drinks on Tuesdays?" Gavin offered. 

"Of course," Tina said. 

When Connor and Hank left, Hank threw an arm around Connor's shoulders. 

"He's doing this for nothing," the older said.

"I know. But we have to deal with it," Connor said, "Besides, I'll probably still see you at some cases." 

"But you'll be partnered with Gavin there and it won't be the same," Hank mumbled.

"Hey, I can still send you messages." 

"I guess." 

Gavin flipped off the building as he exited, carrying one box while Nines helped with the other. 

"Calm down," Nines told him. 

"I'd calm down if I wasn't being switched to the outskirts of town!" Gavin snapped. 

"I undertand that you don't want to leave. I don't want you to leave either. This is how the job works though. Fowler was bound to split us up anyways," Nines said. 

"Why though? We work great together, we get along good, and we know each other better than anyone else does!" Gavin exclaimed. 

When they go to Gavin's apartment, Nines helped him with the boxes and petted the cats a little.

"Now I actually have to use my car too!" Gavin groaned.

Ususally, Nines and Gavin would walk to work together, meeting up at a cafe for coffee first. 

That's what Nines knew he'd miss most. Seeing a sleepy Gavin lean on his shoulder and mumbling about not wanting to go into work and how he just wanted to stay sleeping and chill with his cats. That always made Nines want to lean down and kiss him, but he knew he couldn't do that. 

"Plus now I have to partner with your brother!" Gavin whined. 

He and Connor were still not fans of each other. 

"You should get some sleep," Nines said. 

"No," Gavin said. 

"If you don't, you'll be angry for the new station tomorrow."

"I'm already angry at the new station!" 

"Just please try to make a good first impression." 

Gavin sighed and picked up his cat Delilah. 

"Fine." 

Nines just nodded and set Magnus on his shoulders and kissed his cheek before leaving. 

The detective blushed. 

That had never happened before.

Meanwhile, Connor curled up with Sumo, the dog happy to be spoiled with cuddles and pets, while Hank paced, trying to come up with ways to convince the captain not to send Connor away. 

"Hank, we can't change his mind," Connor said calmly. 

"We don't know that!" 

"But we do so come sit down." 

Hank sat down next to Connor, Sumo shifting to he was laying across both of their laps. 

"Geez dog, you're heavy!" 

The next morning, Hank tried to convince Connor to come to the downtown station with him and try to force Fowler's hand but Connor stood his ground, not wanting to risk their jobs. 

"I'll see you after work," Connor told him. 

Hank sighed, knowing that there was no changing Connor's mind. 

He dropped him off at the station on the other side of town, Connor squeezing Hank's hand before getting out. 

Hank drove off once Connor was out, hoping to grab a bottle of whiskey before getting to work. 

Connor entered the station. 

"Hello, I'm Connor (the android sent by Cyberlife). I've been transfered here from downtown," he said to the receptionist. 

She looked Connor up and down before rolling her eyes and handing him security card for the detective rank and letting him in. 

He brushed it off and continued on into the station, being called into the captain's office immediately. 

"Good, you came early," she said, "You will address me as Captain York." 

"Pleassure to meet you Captain," Connor said. 

"Where is your partner?" 

"Detective Reed has a history of tardiness," Connor said.

"Well he'll have to get over it quickly if he wants to keep his job."

Gavin checked his watch. 

Fasionable late, as usual. 

'Headed in now' 

He promise Nines he'd text him when he got to the station.

'Good luck. Remember, good first impressions'

Gavin rolled his eyes at Nines's text as he entered.

"Name?" the receptionist asked.

"Gavin Reed," he said, not looking up.

His card was placed in front of him and he was let in. 

He notice Connor in the Captain's office an sighed dramatically, entering as well. 

"About time. You must be Officer Reed," the woman said.

"Detective Reed actually," he said, slipping one hand into his pocket while the other held his phone. 

"This is your only striek of tardiness, Officer." 

Gavin already didn't like this woman. 

"Detective!" Gavin snapped, "Now am we getting a case or what." 

He hated saying we as if he and Connor they were partners. 

"You'll get a case when you clean up your act," the captain said before sending them out to their desks. 

They got lots of stares, Connor getting more than his share of glares. 

There were no androids working as officers, much less detectives, at this precinct, and there were still many anti android slogans still up on walls. 

Gavin put a few things up on his desk and grabbed his mug, getting up to get coffee. 

When he got to the machine, he saw that it was a dollar to even work the machine. 

First he got split up from Nines, then he was forced to move stations, and now he has to pay for coffee at his own work!

He hated the world.

He payed the dollar, added some milk and a little bit of sugar, and headed back to his desk. 

He took a sip of the coffee and quickly figured out that he hadn't put nearly enough sugar in. 

He caught a glimpse of the desk across from him and grimaced at the fact that it wasn't Nines. 

"Look Reed, if we want to get by here and possibly get refered back to the other presinct, we're going to have to cooperate with each other," Connor said. 

"Whatever. First things first. We aren't partners," Gavin said gruffly. 

"Simply colleagues," Connor said, "I am aware. Hank is my partner. Not you." 

"Glad you got the memo." 

Afte about an hour of settling in, they got their first 'case'. 

"Finally!" Gavin exclaimed. 

Then he noticed that it was simply a case of shoplifting. 

Connor sighed and got into the cameras of the nearby stores and found the person immediately, handing the name and address over too an officer who went to arrest the person. 

Gavin pulled out his phone and started texting Nines.

'This place is so boring. We've had one case and it was fucking shoplifting!' 

It took a minute for Nines to reply. 

'We're swamped here'

At the downtown presinct, there were so many cases that Hank and Nines had to take two at a time each. 

Tina and Chris came over and gladly helped them with a few.

"Getting rid of Connor and Gavin was the worst decision ever," Chris said. 

"Gavin says they're not getting any cases over there," Nines said. 

They worked well into the night, not finishing most of the cases. 

Connor woke up to his phone ringing loudly. 

He'd been working at the other precinct for about a week now and this had never happened before.

He reached over and picked it up. 

"Hello?" 

"We need you on scene. Now." 

It was the captain. 

"I'm on my way," Connor said, getting up and getting dressed. 

Hank, being the ever light leeper he is when sober, woke up to the door opening and got up to see what was happening. 

"Connor? What are you doing up?" he asked. 

"I just got called in for a case," Connor said, "I'll be back in a bit."

Gavin had gotten the call earlier and was actually given an address so he was up quickly and knew that Hank usually drove Connor to work or Connor drove Hank. 

He took a sip of his coffee as he pulled up outside of the luitenant's house. 

"Get in, Loser," he called after rolling the window down. 

Connor got in and they headed to the scene. 

It was quite a gory sight. 

Many officers and some civillians were there so Connor made sure to put down some hologram police tape. 

"Finally, a real case," Gavin said, looking around. 

After about two hours and some very rough teamwork, the two pieced together what happened and made a list of suspects. 

They headed back to the station and got the warrent to bring the suspects in. 

They split up to interogate the suspects, since there were 4 of them. 

At their desks, they reviewed the notes that they had and were ready to go good cop bad cop on a certain suspect until they cracked. 

It didn't take as long as they thought. 

With enough of Gavin's yelling, the person admitted to the crime and was taken to prison. 

"Finally. I have to go feed my cats," Gavin said.

"I'll handle the paperwork," Connor said. 

When Gavin got to his apartment, he fed Magnus and Delilah and showered. 

About an hour later, at the presinct, they were given another case, seeing how fast they did the last one. 

The car rides between the cases were awkward and silent. 

When they got out, they were pretty happy to find police tape already down so they didn't have to round up any civilians.

They headed right to the body. 

Connor looked around and noticed something glint in the corner of his eye. 

It was a dismembered, pearly white android hand. 

He went over to investigate, Gavin noticing as well and following behind him. 

Hank and Nines were happy when they heard about the new scene they had to go to. 

All they could do before was sit at their desks and figure out the crimes that way. 

Nines was running down the case in the car when he noticed an important detail pop up.

"The last detective on scene disappeared and no one knows where they went," he said. 

"Well that would have been good to know," Hank said, pulling up and getting out of the car. 

They entered the scene, noticing lots of blood but no body. 

Nines noticed the shine of thirium on a wall so he went over to it. 

"The bloods still wet," Hank pointed out. 

"I know," Nines said, getting a bit of the thirium on his fingers. 

"God, you aren't gonna taste it are you?" Hank asked. 

"It's called anylising, Luitentant," the android said, tasting the blood. 

That's when he froze.

He went over to the blood next and notice one was a deeper red while the other was much lighter and clearly fake. 

He tasted the deeper red and found what he dreaded. 

"What's got you so shaken up?" Hank asked, hoping it wasn't the answer he was thinking.

"This is Gavin's blood and that's Connor's thirium."

-

They looked around, searching for anything. 

Footprint, hair, other blood.

All they found was Gavin's phone.

They quickly notified Fowler and Captain York of this. 

Fowler sent people out to look and see if they could find anything helpful while York just shrugged it off.

Nines starting searching for Connor everywhere. 

Since he was the only RK800 model, his signiture had to be somewhere. 

Nines found nothing. 

Hank was searching cameras and asking around, trying not to get agrivated with people but his patience was very thin. 

How in the world were they going to find them?

Gavin woke up to his ears ringing and his vision fuzzy. 

That usually didn't happen...

Then again, most of the time he wasn't tied to a chair either so...

He shook his head a bit, which proved to be a bad idea as black engulfed his vision for a second. 

When he came to again, he noticed Connor slumped over in a chair across the room from him. 

A plate on the back of his neck was open with a few wires sticking out. 

Thirium dripped from a gash on his forehead, probably from when he got his head smashed into the wall. 

Gavin looked down and himself and remembered what happened a bit better. 

They'd both walked over to investigate the hand when the supposed body jumped up and grabbed Gavin from behind. 

Connor had whipped around at Gavin startled shout and gotten his head smashed into the wall. 

Gavin had gotten a chloroform rag shoved into his mouth after that so he didn't know everything.

Anyway, Gavin's arms and side were wrapped in bandages and ducktape and aching. 

They must have done it to make the scene more realistic. 

But why would they want to do that?

As that thought came to mind, a door opened and slammed, probably from behind him. 

"Well well well. About time you woke up detective," a voice rang behind them.

Strong accent, Gavin noticed. 

He couldn't place which one. 

"What do you want," Gavin said calmly. 

"Money that the government owes me. They've taken too much of my money through taxes! They've taken my research! I want it back and you're gonna get it for me. I know you know how to get into the police department and you're going to tell me so I can break in and take what I need." 

"And what would I get in return?" Gavin asked, knowing he wasn't going to tell this person a word. 

"In return, your partner wont die and you'll both be set free." 

"Funny. You say that like he's my partner," Gavin said, gesturing to Connor.

"He is." 

"No he's not. He's my co-worker. Not my partner." 

"So you won't care if he dies?" 

"I won't really but the department will and my partner will so don't kill him." 

"Then give us the information!" 

"No." 

The person groaned, "Why are you being to difficult?!" 

Gavin said nothing but kept a somewhat smug look on his face. 

He wasn't going to say anything else for the rest of this interrogation. 

The person threatened him multiple times until they gave up and left the room only to come in with a camera and a cart. 

They typed in a few things on a laptop, which Gavin assumed was connected to the camera, and put a bag over Gavin's head. 

They turned on the camera and Gavin heard some pacing. 

"Hello everyone watching." 

Gavin assmued they were broadcasting. 

"To any police watching, know I have something of yours." 

At first Hank and Nines ignored Tina when she frantically ran over to them. 

"I found Gavin!" she shouted. 

They both turned to her. 

"Where?!" Nines asked. 

She showed them her phone.

On the screen was a live video of a person in a black mask walking slowly around a person tied and ductaped to a chair. 

"I know the person is probably kidnapped but how do you know it's Reed?" Hank asked. 

Tina pointed at the watch on Gavin's wrist. 

"I gave him that watch for Christmas two years ago. It stopped working at that exact time last year," Tina said. 

"Someone track this live!" Nines called.

People were on it immediately. 

"To any police watching, know I have something of yours," the person said.

They pulled the burlap bag from Gavin's head, showing his bloody nose, cut lip, and cut forehead. 

"Wow, big dramatic reveal. It's not like you put that bag on my head like 30 seconds ago," Gavin said sarcastically. 

Tina and Nines would have laughed had the situation not been so dark. 

"It's encrypted. We can't track it," an officer called over. 

"Bullshit, track it now!" 

They pulled up the live on the tv, Nines looking closer at the scene. 

"A warehouse of some sort," he said. 

People got to checking security cameras around all the warehouses around the city. 

"Now, you'll do what I want if you want your detective back. And your android if you want it," the person said.

It switched to a different camera, showing a view of Connor that didn't give away the location. 

"He'll be okay. It's not critical damage," Nines told Hank, who had growled, "It's truly a simple fix." 

"If I don't get 100 million dollars by 5 O'Clock today, I will shoot your officer," the person said, holding up a gun to Gavin's head, "And your android." 

Gavin seemed unaffected by this. 

"For every hour, I will be using one of my darling tools on your friends."

The person gestured to a cart of knifes, tazers, and even a crowbar.

"That leaves you 3 hours to get what I want. Get it now." 

With that, the signal cut out. 

"Tell me you got a location out of that," Fowler, who had entered the room a few minutes prior, said. 

"Warehouse with no windows and a concrete floor. Florescent LED lights as well," Nines said, "Apparently the signal was encrypted so we could not get an exact location. I'm still trying to see if I can somehow track Connor." 

Tina gasped and pulled out her phone again. 

"What is it Officer Chen?" Fowler asked. 

"I thought you said earlier that they were jamming all signals! Not that Connors wasn't working!" she exclaimed, "I put a tracker in the watch that I gave Gavin last Christmas because he's like a lost cat sometimes."

She handed Nines the phone. 

"I want that back when you're done." 

Gavin waited until he knew that the broadcast was off just in case he failed miserably and made a fool of himself. 

You see, the kidnapper had made the mistake of leaving his legs free. 

The detective let the kidnapper turn their back before sweeping a foot out and tripping them. 

He stood up and let himself fall hard backwards onto the kidnapper, the chair breaking as the person dove out of the way.

Despite being very dizzy at the sudden standing up, Gavin faught the kidnapper, using the pieces of wooden chair still stuck to his forearms as shields. 

With a few good, hard hits to the head, the masked person was knocked unconscious.

Gavin steadied himself on a wall and tore off the rest of the chair from his person. 

"Idiots," he muttered, going over to Connor and getting him untied. 

He threw the limp android over his shoulder and made his way down a hall out the building. 

There was some loud banging on the door ahead that made Gavin's ears ring more. 

When the door was broken down, he was glad to see Nines at the head of the pack of police. 

"About time," Gavin said. 

The officers were all very surprised to see him. 

"How did you..." Tina started.

"The asshole didn't know how to tie someone up properly," Gavin said quickly, not wanting to explain more than he had to. 

Nines did a quick scan of Gavin, assessing his injuries and going over to him quickly. 

Hank took Connor from him and the injured detective, grabbed onto his partner for support as his legs gave out, ears ringing loudly and throwing his balance out the window. 

Nines leaned over Hank's shoulder and reconnected the cut wires in Connor's neck, handing him some electrical tape to secure them. 

He then turned his attention to Gavin, who looked somewhat like he was about to faint but was too stubborn to give in.

"You've lost a lost of blood and you've got a bad concussion," the android told him, "Lean on me. It's time to get out of here." 

A few officers went deeper into the ware house and found the kidnapper missing. They must have escaped while the others were focused on their injured. 

Nines picked up Gavin, who leaned on him, and took him out to an ambulance that was waiting. 

He was quickly rushed to the hospital, keeping physical contact with Nines the entire time. 

"Sir, he's going to need stitches," a doctor told Nines. 

"And? You act like that's something I haven't seen before." 

So, Nines was allowed to stay with Gavin through out all of the stitches and the heavy medication for his concussion.

When Gavin came to from his drug induced haze, Nines still sat at his bedside, holding his hand.

"Hey tincan," he rasped. 

Nines looked over and smiled at him a little. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Like I was wacked over the heard with a baseball bat and had duck tape ripped off my arms," Gavin said. 

"Want more pain meds?" Nines offered. 

"No. I want coffee," Gavin admitted. 

"You can't have any yet." 

"Uuuuuugh!" 

The door to the hospital room opened and in walked Hank and Connor. 

Connor seemed completely unharmed, which Gavin found kinda unnerving but did his best to brush off. 

"Well look who back in the real world," Hank commented. 

"Ha ha ha," Gavin said, trying to sit up but feeling the world start spinning so letting Nines ease him back down. 

"Stay down." 

"I know I know." 

"Sorry I wasn't much help back there," Connor said. 

"Whatever," Gavin said, waving a hand. 

From outside the room, probably down the hall, there was a shrill scream from a child, probably visiting a parent in the hospital.

"Geez," Hank said, looking at the door. 

The highness of the pitch caused Gavin's ears to ring again. 

His grip on Nines's hand tightened as his his vision doubled and faded out a bit.

He closed his eyes tightly and blinked a few times to try to get it to go away. 

When the ringing died down and his vision fully came back, he saw Nines sitting on the edge of the bed instead on in the chair and leaning over him slightly.

When his hearing came back a moment later, he heard him calling his name softly and asking if he was alright. 

"Yeah, I'm good," Gavin said, "Everything just went out of wack for a second." 

"Out of wack?" Nines asked.

"Yeah, ringing got really loud, kinda staticky even and everything doubled and went dark." 

"That's probably a side affect of the concussion," Nines said. 

"Mhm." 

A doctor entered the room after a minute of silence. 

"Well Mr. Reed-" she started. 

"Detective," Gavin intervened. 

"Detective Reed," she corrected, "You should be alright to go home with your boyfriend."

Connor covered his mouth to keep from laughing. 

"Nonononono, we aren't dating," Gavin said in a rush. 

"I will be taking him home though," Nines said. 

"Alright," the doctor said, asking Nines to sign off on a few things.


	6. Double (Hancon) (Reverse au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Major Character Death

Hank took down the guards and went to one of the androids, grabbing their arm and opening his mouth to say the magic words 'You're free'. 

Then he heard the click of a gun and footsteps.

Hank looked over and saw Connor. 

Then he noticed the barrel of the gun dug at the other man's neck. The gun was held by an exact copy of himself. 

"Step back, Hank! And I'll spare him," his copy said. 

"Sorry Hank..." Connor said before the gun was jabbed into his neck.

"Shut up you caffeine addicted bastard," the double snapped before turning back to Hank, "So, what will it be? The revolution or your beloved detective?" 

The gun was shoved into Connor's neck again, the man swallowing a wince. 

"Don't do it Hank. Save your people," he said, looking at the android he grew to care for, "I'm just a naïve coffee junkie, remember?"

"Make your choice Hank!" The double growled. 

Hank hesitated. 

He didn't know what to do.

The double rolled his eyes, impatient, and was about to pull the trigger when Hank tackled him, a shot ringing out before the gun fell from the android's hand. 

They wrestled, nearly killing each other. 

"Enough!" Connor shouted, cocking the gun. 

"Connor, it's me! Give me the gun and I'll take care of this!" the double exclaimed.

"No! Don't move!" 

"How abut you ask us some questions that only the real Hank would know?" Hank said.

"Where did we meet?" Connor asked.

"Jimmy's Café! I checked 4 other coffee shops before finding you!" the double said.

"He uploaded my memories," Hank growled.

"What's my dog's name?" Connor asked, his grip on the gun tightening. 

"Sumo!" Hank said right away.

"I knew that too!" the double said quickly afterwards.

"What's-" Connor cut himself off, steadying himself, "What was my wife's name?"

Hank got confused for a second. 

"Connor, you're one of the gayest people I know. You never had a wife," Hank said. 

"I knew that!" the double sputtered. 

Connor just took aim at the double and shot. 

The double fell to the floor. 

"Do your thing," the lieutenant told him, tossing the gun to the floor away from the android body.

Hank went over to one of the androids, grabbing their arm. 

"Wake up." 

When Hank saw the deviancy rippling through the androids, he turned back to Connor and hugged him.

Connor hugged back a little.

Hank wanted to savor the memory, to hold it in his mind and treasure it. 

But all good moments must come to an end.

Hank felt the warm stickiness on his hand before he saw it.

He lifted his hand and saw the red shining on his fingers.

"Connor!" he gasped pulling back. 

The human chuckled wetly. 

"I'll be okay..." he said. 

Hank knew that was a lie even before his sensors told him so.

"Go and save them," Connor said, lifting a hand to Hank's cheek and stroking it a little with his thumb, "They need you."

Hank knew he shouldn't be choked up but he was.

"Now go," Connor said, lowering his hand. 

Hank lowered his partner to the ground. 

"I'll be back for you," he promised.

"I know," Connor said, holding back tears.

Hank didn't know what possessed him to do it but he could help grabbing the lapels of the man's shirt and pullling him in for a kiss. 

Connor kissed back, making sure to put ever single emotion he'd ever felt for the other into the kiss. 

Hank broke it when he knew Connor was out of breath. 

"I'll be here when you come back," Connor promised. 

Hank nodded and got to his feet.

He led the other androids out.

When Hank came with reinforcements, he was labeled as a hero among the androids but he knew that when the battle was done, he'd be needed elsewhere.

Markus stood up to give his speech to the other androids but Hank was already on his way back to the tower. 

When he got back to Cyberlife tower and saw the ambulances, he breathed a sigh of relief, rushing back down to the floor where he left Connor.

Hank's unnecessary breath caught in his throat when he saw his partner's pale, unmoving form laying in a pool of red with a lone paramedic kneeling beside him in the empty expanse of room. 

He ran over but when he got closer, the paramedic, whipped around, pulling a gun when he saw who Hank was. 

Hank was shaken when he saw a face practically identical to Connor's look him in the eyes with a gun pointed at him.

"You son of a bitch!" he exclaimed, "You-!" 

"Nines," came a call from across the room, making both Hank and other man turn. 

Gavin Reed's was the last face he expected to see walking towards them. 

"You know it's not his fault," he said softly. 

"He-" Conan choked. 

"You know Connor wouldn't want this," Gavin said.

At the mention of his brother's name, Conan lowered and dropped the gun, allowing Gavin to pull him into a tight embrace. 

Hank walked past them, his steps slow, kneeling beside his partner. 

Conan and Gavin watched warily as Hank leaned his forehead against Connor cold one. 

"I'm so sorry Con," he whispered, "I should have chosen you or taken you with me or-" 

A few androids from the revolution entered, having been sent to check on Hank. 

They quickly sent messages to Markus explaining.

"God, I'm so stupid," Hank muttered, taking his partners cold hand, "I should have been able to protect you." 

Conan now understood his brother's relationship with this android. It was complex and full of tears yet lovely.

"Come back, please," Hank found himself whispering as his hands, which held Connor's right one, grew a pearly white from the skin pulling back. 

Gavin sighed as that happened, knowing he couldn't do that with Conan for fear of it being seen by the public or coworkers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want an alternate ending, or a happy part 2 to wash this down? 
> 
> Also, I do take requests, just no smut


End file.
